Harry Potter and the order of the Pheonix
by Kalmanu
Summary: Harry is refused re-entry into Howarts for his fifth year and has to survive, without being able to use magic. What is our favorite bespectacled hero to do? Hidden powers revealed, has a bit of romance.
1. Default Chapter

HARRY POTTER AND THE ORDER OF THE PHEONIX  
  
CHAPTER ONE : ANOTHER HORRID SUMMER AT THE DURSLEYS  
  
Harry lay on his bed thinking, his scar hurt slightly but he was used to it by now ever since Voldemort had returned, his scar was constantly twinging, constantly reminding him of that fateful night when Cedric had been murdered. He had been avadra kedavrad by Voldemort. He could still remember the look of shock on Cedric's face as he was killed. he could feel the cold touch of Voldemort's fingers on his face as he finally became free to touch Harry. Harry could feel tears prickling behind his eyes, but he held them at bay, now was not time to cry, that incident was months ago and crying won't do anything except maybe make him feel even worse than he felt already. The pendulum in the grandfather clock downstairs started moving through and fro making a loud sound. The time was twelve midnight, a second after that and it would be Harry's birthday. Harry got up from his bed, the pain in his head giving him a brief bout of dizziness. He held on to his bed for support for a second, then stood up straight. He was still as thin as ever, looking almost fragile, although he probably had more muscle than regular muggle boys or even wizards due to the amount of work he did everyday during the summer holidays. His glasses hung askew on his nose not hiding the intensity of his emerald green eyes. His hair was still as unruly as ever, flying out in all possible directions, basically, he was still the same Harry as ever, nobody would suspect that he was already fifteeen years old, fourteen years since that fateful day when Voldemort broke into his house at Godric's hollow killing both his parents. The only difference about Harry was that he had gained a few inches over the summer, bringing up his height to five foot eleven inches, as tall as Ron was when he started his fourth year in Hogwarts. Harry walked over to where his owl, Hedwig stayed in her cage and unlocked the door, allowing her to perch on his fingers. " Happy Birthday to me " he said quietly to himself while rubbing Hedwig's feathers. He went back to his bed still holding Hedwig and sat down at the edge. At that moment he heard a scratching sound outside his window. He walked over to it and saw that it was Ron's owl Pigwigeon, Pig for short. He opened the window and allowed Pig to enter the room, he was carrying a huge package tied to his leg and seemed tired which was soon proved because immediately Harry took off the package, Pig flopped on the bed eyes closed. Harry picked him up and took him over to Hedwig's water bowl and dribbled some water down his throat. A few minutes later, Pig was back to his normal energetic self. Harry went over to where he had left the package and picked it up, it was quite heavy and Harry was surprised that such a tiny owl could carry an heavy package like that. He opened it eagerly and his mouth fell open at the object that was inside the package. It was a mini - penseive. A note was attached to it and it read :  
  
Harry  
  
Happy Birthday. Hope the Dursleys aren't treating you too badly. I asked Professor Dumbledore whether you could come and spend the rest of the summer with us and he said no. Said that with you - know - who's return, you needed more than ever to stay with your family. But I will see you when school starts hopefully. Ron Ps. I sent you a mini - pensive inc ase you don't know what it is, I was looking through some of dad's old stuff and saw this and immediately thought of you, It is a little scratched but it should work just fine. I thought that you would want to put your memories of the triwizard tournament inside it, in case it was giving you nightmares. Hermione is being an idiot, spending two weeks with that git Krum, can't even pronounce her name right.  
  
Harry smiled as he read the note. He was amused by Ron's attitude towards Victor Krum, one of his quidditch heroes. Ron fancied Hermione but probably didn't realize it. He was grateful to Ron for his present but decided not to use it yet, so he closed the package again and slipped it into the loose floorboard where he hid other things he had managed to get out of his trunk before uncle Vernon locked it in the downstairs cupboard. A second later, another bird flew into the open window closely followed by another, then another. In a matter of seconds there were six birds in the room. Four of them were owls and one was a large, brightly colored parrot, another was of a species Harry didn't recognize. Birds these many in one place tended to make a lot of noise, but for some strange reason all the birds with the exception of Pig were well behaved, meeting with approval from Hedwig who graciously allowed them to take a sip of water from her bowl, after which they rested on the tabl hedwig's cage was placed. Harry went through the packages the avians of the air had brought him eagerly, his depression forgotten at his pleasure of receiving presents on his birthday. One of the owls had brought him a package from Hermione who had just come back from her vacation on Bulgaria with Victor. Inside the package was a small, white globe. he stared curiously at it for a minute then realized that the package was also holding a note. It was written in the precise handwriting that Hermione favored. It said:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are you doing?, I hope that the Dursleys aren't treating you very badly. How is your scar? is it hurting, if it is I hope you know that you should write to professor Dumbledore immediately. On a lighter note are you studying for your OWLS which i am sure you know are going to occur this year. I almost forgot, Happy birthday Harry. I included a dream-catcher with this note. It is a magical device that stores nightmares inside it, giving you a dreamless sleep. To activate it you just have to put it under your pillow when you go to bed at night. I thought you might find it useful. Love Hermione P.S I was made a prefect. Can you believe that, i was actually made a prefect even after all the rules that i've broken. Well not as much as you and Ron, promise you'll be better behaved this year. Were you made a prefect too?.  
  
Harry smiled as he finished reading the note. His smile changed to a frown though when he recalled what Hermione had written near the end. She had been made a prefect, he was happy for her but he was worried that he had not recieved a letter from Hogwarts yet. he searched among the owls looking for an enveloped bearing the Hogwarts seal. He found none, although he did find a letter addressed from Professor Dumbledore. He decided to read that letter last as he suspected that it held bad news. He picked up Hermione's gift and placed it under his pillow, her gift would come in handy indeed. Next he looked at the package the parrot had brought him, it was from Sirius as he had suspected. It seemed that he was in an exotic place, probably Africa, that was probably why he sent the bird. He opened the package and gasped in pleasure. It was a truly astounding present. It was a small golden coin about the size of a galleon that was engraved with small images of mystical animals inbuilt with silver. If he stared hard enough he could just make out the image of a unicorn wrestling with of all things, a griffin. Of on the side, there was a dragon breathing out flames. The coin was attached to a silver chain. Harry immediately put it over his neck, as he did, a warm feeling entered into his belly but he dismissed it attributing it to his pleasure at receiving such a great present from Sirius. He picked up the note that had come with the coin and started reading it, missing the green glow that came over the coin. Sirius note was only a few lines long and it read:  
  
Harry, A very happy birthday to you. I saw this at a fair I went to in the place Dumbledore sent me( I won't tell you , this bird may be intercepted) and immediately thought of you. See you soon Snuffles  
  
Harry smiled fondly at the mention of Snuffles. It was the nickname he used for Sirius so as to prevent anybody from finding out where Sirius was. In a matter of minutes, he had gone through the remaining presents apart from Dumbledore's. Hagrid had sent him some rock cakes like he usually did. Bill sent him one to from Romania. It was a book on dragons of all kinds. On the cover was a giant Norwegian dragon that was currently staring straight at Harry with a fierce expression on it's reptillian face. To his surprise, he got one from Fleur Delacour - a fellow participant in the Triwizard tournament that took place last year. He had supposedly saved her sister even though she wasn't in any danger and for that had won the everlasting gratitude and friendship of Fleur. He was still surprised that she sent him a present though, he had not even told her his birthday. He opened the package and out fell a golden bracer. It was adorned with little images engraved with silver. The images were all of him he realized, they were of him completing the tasks at the triwizard tournament. He read the note that had come with the package. It read.  
  
Harry Potter, You might not remember me, but I do. I am never going to forget what you did for my sister last year. I made this bracer for you as a transfiguration project. I hope you like it. You know that I got a job at Howarts, I am going to be teaching care of magical creatures with Hagrid , Dumbledore thinks that it needs to be taught from a female's point of view too. Isn't that great, I get to work on my English pronounciation. I will see you next term, I hope. Happy Birthday( I got your birthday from one of the books on you) Fleur Delacour Harry grinned. It seemed that Ron was going to have his eyes full this year at least.  
  
Now, he decided to read professor Dumbledore's letter. With a heart filled with trepedition, he opened the letter and read it. When he was done, he was strangely quiet. His face devoid of all emotion. He went straight to bed and just lied down, forgeting to close the window. A shaft of moonlight hit the letter where he had placed it on the floor. It read :  
  
Mr Potter, Firstly let me wish you a heartfelt birthday greetings and apologize profusely for what i am about to tell you. Due to the results of last year's tournament and my enstangement from Cornelius Fudge and a number of factors not least of them prodding from Lucius Malfoy, the school board has come to the conclusion that you are danger to the reat of the student population at Hogwarts. This conclusion was helped along by Rita Skeeter's articules about you wthich described you as a danger to yourself and others around you, this was only strenghened by and I am sorry to say the death of Cedric Diggory. The school board has reached an agreement that even if Voldemort was back, as you claim then the students at Howarts would be in more danger as he seems intent on getting rid of you first. So they reached the verdict that you shouldn't be allowed back in Hogwarts for some time. I am sorry Harry, but you cannot come back to Hogwarts this year. Believe me when I say that I tried my best to get them to change their minds, but a headmister's power goes only so far, even an headmaster such as myself. Since you are not expelled from Hogwarts, your wand will not be snapped, but you are still not allowed to do any magic outside of school. I would advise you to stay with your relatives as they provide you with a protection not even Voldemort can break. You don't need to inform your friends of this unfortunate turn of events. I suspect that Fudge had already talked to the Daily prophet. Once again Harry, I am truly sorry. Albus Dumbledore (Headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump ) 


	2. Life without Hogwarts

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Life without Hogwarts**

            "BOY GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP!!", a shrill scream brought Harry suddenly up. He blinked his eyes blearily for a few seconds before he got oriented. He was on his bed, in his room in number four Privet Drive. After these few seconds needed to get his bearings, he stood up on shaky feet, the events of last night gone from his mind entirely. He felt a cold draft and looked back to see that his window was open. * How in the world did it get open*, he wondered to himself before shrugging and closing the window, he'd probably left it open last night, maybe he'd let Hedwig out and had forgotten to close it when she came back. He was about to rush downstairs to stop aunt Petunia's incessant shrilling that had woken him up when he saw a letter on the floor and some present wrapping on the floor.

            He picked up the letter, curious to see what was written on it. For a few seconds after he read it, he was silent then suddenly he remembered every thing that had happened last night. It had been his birthday and had received very good presents from all his friends, even one from Fleur Delacour. He absently removed the chain around his neck and placed it under his pillow, next to the bracer he had received from Fleur. He then sighed loudly as the implications of what he had read last night came to his mind. He couldn't go back to Hogwarts. The only good thing in his life so far was Hogwarts and he couldn't go back, that meant that he would have to go to Smith(sorry, can't remember the full name) and be stuck with the Dursleys all year, but even worse was the fact that Voldemort would be able to get him any time he wanted as he would be stuck in a place far from any of the Dursleys. He would also not get to see any of his friends for a long time, no more quidditch, no more midnight excursions with the marauders map, no more escapdees with his friends, basically no more Hogwarts. Suddenly he felt like going back to bed and never waking up again until this nightmare was over.

            He was brought out of his introspection by the voice of Uncle Vernon thundering from down the stairs, " BOY DIDN'T YOU HEAR YOUR AUNT ? BRING YOURSELF DOWN THIS STAIRS NOW!!!" Harry shuddered, he was going to be stuck with this for years and now he couldn't even look forward to going back to Howarts. He was pretty sure that he would be dead in a few months. Holding back tears which threatened to fall at any moment, he hurried downstairs, ready for another horrible day at the Dursleys.

*********************************

            At the breakfast table, Harry was strangely quiet, not that he wasn't quiet before being that  he took every opportunity to avoid notice from any of the Dursleys. Today, though his silence was strange, a depressive silence which soon spread to every other member at the table. Uncle Vernon tried to break this silence by picking on Harry. " So boy " he said, his voice oozing venom " when are you going back to that freak school of yours" " It's called Hogwarts" Harry mumbled under his breath. Uncle Vernon pretended not to hear what Harry had mumbled and continued " I hope you don't think that I am driving you to the station this year" Dudley took a moment to grin nastily at Harry then he went back to stuffing his face with the fat - filled food he was eating. Aunt Petunia had gotten tired of almost force - feeding him his prescribed diet and had gone back to giving him anything he wanted cooing that her darling duddykins was adorable as he was and didn't need to lose any weight.

            " You don't have to" Harry said, " and why not, may I ask? " Vernon smirked, tasting victory. " Because I am not going back " Harry mumbled. The whole table fell silent, Dudley even stopped eating " Pardon me? ", Vernon said " I seem to have misunderstood, but did you just say that you are not going back? " " Yes " Harry said, then he rushed upstairs to his room and came back with Dumbledore's letter which he shoved into uncle Vernon's rigid hands " You can read it for yourself " he said and walked back to his seat.

            Uncle Vernon read the letter, his moustache twitching every few seconds. After he finished reading the letter he let it drop from his limp fingers and rubbed his hand over his face as if suddenly tired. Aunt Petunia picked up the letter from the table and quickly skimed her eyes over it, her face immediately losing all vestiges of color. Dudly had stopped eating and was watching the silent drama taking place around the table with interest. * Almost as if he can understand what is going on* Harry thought sardonically.    

            Uncle Vernon stopped rubbing his face and looked at Harry with a calm expression on his face. Harry was surprised, he had thought that uncle Vernon of all people would take this very badly, yet there he was looking calmer than he had ever seen him before. Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad staying here. he should have known that this was the calm before the storm because uncle Vernon's face suddenly turned purple and the calm of his face turned immediately to a mask of anger. "HOW COULD YOU COME BACK HERE KNOWING THE DANGER YOU WOULD PUT US ALL IN! ", Harry recoiled, he had expected his uncle to be angry but not this angry! Aunt Petunia was still satring at Harry, her face pale and her mouth moving soundlessly. Uncle Vernon paid no mind to this as he leaned across the table to stare Harry right in the face and continued his rant, spittle flying from his mouth. Some had the misfortune to land in Dudley's food and Dudley not noticing absently took a bite of his food with the spittle on it. " YOU KNEW THAT KILLER, WHAT'S HIS NAME WAS AFTER YOU AND YET YOU STILL CAME BACK HERE!!" Uncle Vernon was panting loudly now, his breath coming in huge gasps with threatened any moment to turn into a full grown coughing fit. Aunt Petunia in concern for her husband came around the table and with great difficulty managed to stop him from ranting at Harry.

            Harry still sat on his seat no emotion showing on his face, mentally though he was a mess. His uncle didn't even care for him one bit. At first he had thought that his uncle just didn't like the so called weirdness in him because he was a muggle. But now he finally realized the truth, his uncle didn't like him at all, he would prefer if Harry just keeled over and died. He didn't even care for his safety. Harry wanted to cry, now he truly had no family. When in dispair over his lost parents, he had thought that maybe someday the Dursleys attitude would change towards him but now he knew that they would never change. To them he would always be the nuisance that had shattered their facade of normalcy by living when both his parents had died.  He was so absorbed in his misery that he didn't hear what uncle Vernon later said to him but when uncle Vernon said a sentence, he froze every inch of him turning to ice.

            Uncle Vernon glared at Harry as he stood up from the table withthe help of his wife. She got him a cup of water and pressed it to his face, after drinking deeply for a few seconds, the purple on his face strated to recede and his breathing calmed down. He was still angry at Harry for exposing them to danger when he could just have stayed all summer at the freak school of his, and now according to his headmaster they were going to be stuck with him for a long time, during which the person after Harry could come after him and decide to kill them too just for fun. At that moment he made a decision that would change Harry's life forever. He siad in a cold voice to Harry " That's it boy, I'm tired of putting up with you. You are going to St. Brutus's center for criminally incurable boys!!!".

            Harry started "What!!" he yelled out loud. Uncle Vernon replied " You heard me, YOU ARE GOING TO ST BRUTUS CENTER FOR CRIMINALLY INCURABLE BOYS" emphasizing the last part. Harry was on his feet in a second. " you can't do this" "watch me" uncle Vernon replied. Dudley by now was smiling hugely and soon burst out into full blown laughter. His whalish body making heaving sounds, he managed to get out " Ha Ha, Harry is going to st Brutus center for incurably criminal boys, Ha Ha, wait till i tell Pete about this". 

            Harry tried to reason with his uncle, but met a solid wall of resistance. " My mind is made up, you are going and that is final" , "But When i st........", " NO!!" Vernon yelled, " and to make sure you comply, i am going to take your oh so precious owl from you and of course your freaky stick". Harry now was on the verge of crying.  Then his scar suddenly started hurting, amidst the pain he saw a scene from a horrible, nightmarish movie. 

            Voldemort was in a room built with stone and was laughing cruelly. His pale lips stretched into a parody of a smile. His crimson eyes burning with an internal ferocity. Harry soon saw the cause for Voldemort's mirth - a man was kneeling on the floor in chains, from his attire, Harry deduced that he was a muggle, his face was covered with blood and he seemed to be looking at something and screaming silently. Harry followed the man's line of sight and what he saw made him sick to his stomach. A girl of about fifteen years of age was tied to the ground with stakes between her hands and legs which were spread apart. Blood coated her hands and face and her mouth was opened in a silent scream. By rights she should have been dead, but was still alive as a death eater was constantly casting a healing spell on her. A long line of death eaters were standing by the girl, the death eater at the beginning of the line pulled up his dark robes and squatted over the girl, a few seconds later, the girl's mouth opened even wider in a scream as the death eater thrust roughly into he nether regions. Harry got a sick feeling in his stomach as he realized that the girl was been gang raped. Beside the girl lay a woman who was obviously dead, she was in the same position as the girl and Harry realized that she was the girl's mother and she had been given the same treatment that her daughter was currently going through. Harry now understood while the man was screaming, he had been forced to watch his wife been raped to death and was being forced to watch his daughter suffering the same fate. Voldemort then looked directly at Harry and his smile got even wider. "Ah, Harry Potter", he rasped " Are you enjoying the show?" Harry gasped, how did Voldemort know that he was watching what was going on. "You know" he said conversationally " this was all put on because of you". Harry was surprised to say the least. " All the pain this family is going through and went through" he continued " Was your fault",  *My fault!!* Harry wanted to say, but no sound came out of his mind. " Yes, your fault" Vodemort said as if he could read Harry's mind " If you give yourself up to me. " Then I won't torture these muggles anymore" he said, spitting out the word muggles as if it left a bitter taste in his mouth " If not, well let's just say that I have a very creative mind". He then started laughing, at first it started out as a chuckle, then grew into a full blown laughter that sent chill down Harry's spine and filled his head with excruciating pain until he knew no more. 


	3. St Brutus Center For Criminally Incurabl...

****

**CHAPTER**** THREE - ST BRUTUS CENTER FOR CRIMINALLY INCURABLE BOYS**

            When Harry came to, he was in his room lying spreadeagled on the floor near his bed. Judging by the lack of noise coming from downstairs, he deduced that it was nighttime already, he had been out all day !!. He brushed his hand against his scar and felt a sticky substance there. His scar was coated with blood, fresh blood!,the blood should have clotted by now, since it was morning when he had the unfortunate incident.  While his scar had bled before, this was the first time that the blood remained fresh, Harry saw this as another sign to worry, maybe Voldemort knew how to use the connection between the two of them to his advantage. * wait *, he corrected himself, there was no maybe about it, he did know how to use the scar to his advantage, after all, he had seen Harry when he was having the vision. At the tought of the vision he just had, his already grim face turned even grimmer as he felt his stomach turning over in revulsion. The thought of what those deatheaters had been doing to that poor muggle girl boiled his blood and filled his heart with anger - no human being deserved to be treated like that, be it muggle or wizard. Although he had no doubt that Voldemort had done much worse before. The words that Voldemort had spoken to him resounded in his mind " _All the pain this muggle family is going through is all your fault. If you give yourself up to me, then I won' torture this muggles anymore ".  Out of all what Voldemort had said, the one that he couldn't get out of his mind was the one that told him, that their pain ws allhis fault. He smiled humorlessly, it seemed that everything was his fault. His mother and father had sacrificed their life because of him. Ginny had almost died because of him. Cedric had been killed because of him and now, this family was been tortured because of him.  It seemed that life wasn't fair, because a lot of bad things happened to him. The Weasleys were poor yet they were happy. The Grangers were not famous or well known, they were even muggles, yet they were happy.  He had the money and the fame, yet he had no family and was definately not happy. _

            * Life *, Harry mused to himself even as he laid on the floor * was cruel*. The irony of his situation was not lost on him. He was practcally seen as a god in the wizarding community. If he went to Diagon Alley, people will bend over in all directions just to be able to see him. If he told a wizard to lick his shoes, the wizard would probably say that he was not worthy enough. Yet here he was in number 4 Privet Drive, ready to be shipped to St. Brutus Center for Criminally Incurable Boys and there was nothing he could say or do about it because until he was eighteen, the Dursleys were his legal guardians.        * Life*, Harry decided * was actally fair and kept everything in balance, for every single thing, it had an opposite thing to it *, * Voldemort was all powerful, yet he couldn't defeat a boy barely versed in the magical arts *, * The Malfoy's were very rich and had lot's of influence, yet they had a short life expentancy working for Voldemort *. Harry chuckled to himself, he had gone all philosophical back there. Grunting slightly with pain, he lifted himself up and managed to get to the bathroom across from his room and managed to brush his teeth and wash his face before going back to his room and plopping into the bed. He was much too exhausted to worry about any of the drastic changes his life was going through right now. Right before he fell asleep he wondered to himself * Even being unconscious is tiring * then he entered the realm of Morpheus.

***************************************************************

            Dumbledore rubbed his hands along his brow tiredly. He could feel a mega headache coming on, one he doubted even Pomfrey could heal. He had spent the better part of the day in conference with the minister of magic and the school governors who were bossed around by Lucius Malfoy. The purpose of the conference of course was about the expulsion of Harry Potter from Hogwarts and Malfoy had been hindering him in every turn, just when the governors and the minister were about to relent, he would come out with something new that damned Harry even further.  He knew as did everybody else with him that if Harry was not allowed to come back to Hogwarts, sooner or later, Voldemort would get him and whe he did, the wizarding world was damned unless a miracle happened , and the last miracle that happened to the wizarding world was Harry, whom they now condemned. Sometimes, he really believed the Goblins and dark Elves ha dthe right of it to try and exterminate the human race. He really hoped that Malfoy didn't turn out to be to much like his father, he would be very disappointed in him if he did. He was brought out of his reverie by the silky voice of Lucius Malfoy " So you see Headmaster Dumbledore, that letting Potter back into the school would only bring more danger than necessary to the rest of the Students in Hogwarts ". " Mr. Malfoy ", Dumbledore said with exxagerated patience, " when a student is accepted into Hogwarts, he receives the protection of Hogwarts until the student does something to warrant expulsion ". Cornelius Fudge now spoke " And killing Cedric Diggory doesn't warrant expulsion or even jail time in Azbakan ? " Dumbledore internally sighed, he'd never realized that Fudge was this hard headed, why he remembered when he'd first come to Hogwarts, a chubby, frightened boy of eleven years old who could barely do a simple light spell. How such a man ever became minister of magic was beyond him. " And how do you know that Harry killed Cedric ?, you heard his account of what happened in the graveyard didn't you ? " Fudge snorted " Come on, Dumbledore, what sort of fool do you take me for, a portkey to a graveyard where Peter Pettigrew helped Voldemort rise again and killed Cedric Diggory, Peter has been dead for fifteen years Albus, you know that ". Dumbledore just sighed, and tried again but was cut off by Malfoy " Professor, everybody knows that Potter killed Diggory, I seemed to hear that he and Diggory liked the same girl, maybe he got jealous and killed him. He should rightly be in Azbakan, but since he's The - Boy - Who - Lived, some allowance has been made for him and he is only being expelled from Hogwarts, his wand was not even snapped in two, i think you should be happy with that and let matters rest, after all, the minister can change his mind if he is further aggravated ". Dumbledore looked over to the minister and saw a nod of agreement, he looked over to the other governors and saw similiar nods of agreement, he bent his head in defeat, suddenly looking very old, it seems he would live to see the Potter and therefore the Gryffindor line wiped out, but maybe Harry would survive without Hogwarts, he had proved to be very resilent and resourceful. But there was nothing he could do for him at least before the next year, except check on him periodically, renew and increase the power of the protection charm he'd placed of him. Sighing, he stood up and walkd out of the chamber the meeting had taken place without acknowledging anybody.

*************************************************************

                    Voldemort sat on his cold marble throne in on eof his many mountain fortresses. This one was located in the middle of a mountain in western Germany. The only way in and out of the fortress was by apparation and the apparation point was conviniently located in his throne room. Of all his fortresses, this was his favorite by far because of it's location. The whole of Germany had a demonic presence and  the mountain his fortress was located in was the focal point. Apparently, eons ago, this had been a gateway into the demonic realm and thousands of demons had poured through the gateway before it was sealed, their passage had left the whole area reaking with their essence which soon spread all over Germany. Of course it was slight in other areas, but it was still there. It was no wonder that the last two muggle world wars had been instigated by Germany.  A lot of people thought that Romania was the real supernatural hunting ground but it was nothing compared to this mountain. The only thing Romania really had was vampires, lots of vampires, but they were not even the great vampires, but victims of botched turnings who looked nothing like real vampires. They didn't have a fraction of their strength, speed or power. Real vampires could even walk in the sun and could perform powerful magic, they were not scared of garlic or stakes through the heart. The only thing that could kill a real vampire was if their head was cut off by a silver weapon and burned within th ehour of decapacitation, else the vampire revived, stronger than ever. But of course, vampires were nothing compared to demons, now they were terrors. Voldemort grinned, here, he could feel his power increased tenfold, the performing of major dark spells was made easier here also. 

            Voldemort lost his grin as he thought of a perpertual thorn in his side, the dratted Potter boy. His crimson eyes narrowed as he remembered that fateful halloween night, fifteen years ago. The night were he had almost lost it all were it not for wormtail that found him years later, as it was he owed wormtail a debt far greater than the fool knew, what wormtail did, that brought him back to life bound him by the rules of ancient magic and he was forced to pay it for as long as the fool wanted. He could not even kill him !!  Back to Potter, he needed to get rid of him or bring him to their side. But, the boy had to come of his own free will as he knew he couldn't control him like he could others. he would rather kill the boy and be done with it. Now he was in a bad mood. He needed to torture somebody. And the perfect targets were the man and the girl in front of him. 

            The girl from Harry's vision was still alive barely. She was almost in a coma from the countless gang rapes. The father of the girl was watching his daughter silently, his eyes briefly flashing with rage at his helplessness. Voldemort smirked as a new mode of torture presented itself to his mind. he wanted to traumatize them some more. so waving his hand, he brought the girl out from the imperio curse placed on her and released her from her bindings. Another wave of his hand and all th ecuts all over her body was instantly healed and her skin regained it's earlier sheen. Another wave of his hands clothed her in normal muggle clothes and smiling at her, he told her she could go. Conveniently, an open doorway appeared a few yards from her with a flashing sign above it that read "EXIT"

            She looked hesitantly from her dad to the doorway and decided, what the heck, she broke into a run, trying to reach the door before she probably woke up from whatever dream she was having. Voldemort smirked and waved his hand, releasing the father and placing him under a very powerful imperio with only one objective. The man rushed after his daughter and grabbed her shoulder just as she reached the door. She jerked and turned around, half expecting it to be a deatheater. She sighed in relief when she discovered that it was her father. " Come on pa, let's get out of here before he changes his mind " She urged him, her voice soft and hesitant, a result of her ordeal. Her father said nothing, but instead still held her tight and finally pushed her away from the door. " pa ? ", she said frightened as she saw her hope for escape dwindling, the more time passed and the further from the door she was.  Her father still said nothing and walked unerringly towards her, his eyes vacant of any emotion. " pa ?", she tried again and when her father failed to respond again, she screamed and tried to run around him towards the door. He caught up with her and threw her to the floor. A second later, he tore her clothes from her body and eased out of his. When she saw this she started screaming in denial. It was one thing to be raped by evil men, but by her own father ? Moments later, her scream increased in pitch as he sank down on top of her and then blissful blackness, which was not denied her as Voldemort waved his hand and she came to again. Then he waved his hand and removed the Imperio from the man and watched as realization came to his face and it contorted up in horror. He laughed loudly and when the man tried to withdraw from within his daughter forced him to continue and laughed even louder when they both screamed. Now this was torture, this was real power. 

**************************************************************

            Harry screamed as he jerked awake from yet another Voldemort induced nightmare. He quickly stifled his scream as he realized where he was but it was too late, thier room warden had  heard and some boys were awake, satring curiously at Harry. The room warden stomped up to Harry and grabbed him roughly on his arm. " Come with me Potter " He growled, his breath as hot as the whiskey he had been drinking. He walked him to the middle of the room and told him to take off his shirt. Harry did so quietly, already cringing because he knew what would come next. The warden took a small, thin baton from his belt and proceeded to whack Harry between his shoulder blades, in roughly the same area with enough force to hurt him but not enough force to do any damage to his spial column. Harry flinched with every blow he felt, yet he didn't move and clamped his mouth shut, he had learned early on that making a sound while being punished only served to increase his punishment. After whaking Harry five times, he curtly told him to put his shirt back on and went back to whatever it was he was doing before he was disturbed by Harry's scream. After the warden was gone, Harry sank to his knees and took deep breaths to try and get a handle on the excruciating pain he was feeling. The boys that had come awake glared at Harry for waking them and went back to sleep they all needed their sleep because the next day as every other day, they were worked till they dropped, then sent to bed after dinner. The schedule was actually very simple. Wake up in the morning and get a very heavy breakfast, then go and do whatever backbreaking work the authorities had devised for them that day, then from five to nine, they took some simple academic classes and took dinner, then went to sleep. There was no time for recreation, no time to rest, and this they had to do for three years straight, except for Christmas day. The worst part about the place was the punishment they gave out for any misbehavior, however slight. The miscreant was whacked with a small, thin baton between the shoulder blades every time. The first few times were easy to take because the blows were not extremely hard, but if a person was whacked everyday, the area first get's sore, then it hurts, then stings before moving to excruciating pain for every whack landed on the spot and doing the work they were assigned made the area hurt even more, so every boy in the place was in almost constant pain. The people made sure though, that the skin didn't break where it was hit almost regularly.  Harry was in the St. Brutus Center for Criminally Incurable Boys.      

            He had been taken there two weeks ago and ever since, his life had been a living hell. At least he had managed to set Hedwig free and had hidden most of his most important possesions on his person when he was brought there. His father's invisibility cloak hid everything magical that he had with him. He could,'t see the cloak, but he knew where it was. Inside it was his fourth year defense against the dark arts textbook from last year, his wand, his sneak o scope, and the presents he had received for his birthday.  Everynight, he was in constant fear that Voldemort would attack and kill him. He stmbled towards his bed and laid down on his stomach gratefully. No body here slept on his back, the pain was too excruciating. As Harry felll asleep again, he wondered how his friends were doing. Hogwarts would begin in a few days. they were probably in Diagon Alley, buying school supplies. Oh well, he guessed he would never see them again, too bad. 


End file.
